Last On The List
by Fullmetalxx
Summary: A collection of Drabbles, one shots and short stories. Multiple characters used and multiple situations. Just a way to let the inspiration flow. .I do not in any way own FMA. RoyAi and other pairings to come.
1. Sleep Walking Past Hope

Forgive my babble. I decided writing drabbles, oneshots and short stories would be a safer route for now. (But I suppose I should just stick to calling them short stories, seeing how my drabbles always exceed what a drabble should be. -laugh-) Anyway, this is my first time posting for FMA... And I haven't looked at any of the fics here....So I have no idea what kind of stories are floating around in here. I plan on writing my random little inspirations, and I'm hoping that they will turn into an actual story. So if there's a drabble here that you really liked and would like to be made into a full story..Lemme know. -smile- This will be random pairings and situations, btw. And I've been a little obsessed with RoyAi (Roy and Riza)...So my first little story is for them. -smile- Anywho, I'll quit babbling now. I just really wanted to say that. Enjoy!

One.

Sleep Walking Past Hope.

She couldn't get her eyes to adjust to the dark. Maybe because of the rain that was steadily flowing onto her face. It was late at night (or perhaps early in the morning) and Riza Hawkeye found herself standing outside in a thunder storm; alone. And it was that sensation that made it hurt so bad. She wasn't afraid of anything. Not the lightening or the thunder. No, that's not was drove her out of her warm bed and into the cold dreadful night. It was the feeling that no matter how hard she tried, he would never belong to her. And she wasn't sure why she felt that way. She had no guarantee from the beginning, and there was no real sign that told her 'No, it could never be'. So what made her feel like the hope was draining away from her? Part of her wanted it all to be a dream, and at any moment she'd find herself waking up, realizing she had been sleep walking and was now caught in a horrid storm.

The rain fell down faster, and soon that was the only sound that filled her ears. The tiny water droplets clashing with the pavement that was close to her. She wasn't sure if she had started crying or not, and some how it was more comforting that way. She thought she heard noises near her, but she had no motive nor energy to see if an enemy had spotted her. The rustling stopped and she heard a voice say,

"Lieutenant?"

Riza's head jolted up. That voice was all too familiar. Her eyes landed on the Colonel's. They looked dark and tired and his wet hair fell around his face. She wanted to curve her lips into a smile, but then that sensation from earlier came digging back in to her again.

Riza said nothing. She couldn't think of the words to say. Just looking at him tugged at something deep inside of her. Like it was constricting her lungs and throat; so if her mind could piece together mindless words into a sentence, it would only hurt her.

"What are you doing out here?" The Colonel asked her, "If you stay here, you'll catch a cold."

He said and reached his hand out for hers. Her eyes brightened a little, but not much. His words pulled at her insides, and she felt a delicate sense of freedom break within. She wanted nothing more to grab his hand and walk away with him, but there was still a part of her brain that was telling her the impossibility from before.

But she ignored it. His words had made her too happy. Riza gently grabbed his hand, and together they headed into her little piece of Heaven.

_End_


	2. Showing Weakness

Two.

Showing Weakness.

Characters Included: Edward Elric.

The water poured down and the blood that was caked on his skin melted off into a stream of water. His eyes watched the little red ribbon flow down the drain and he felt a sense of relief as it disappeared. Edward Elric had returned from from the endless fighting that raged outside, and it seemed like the only comfort he could find was the kind that a hot shower would give him.

The water fell, and all he wanted was to collapse on to his knees and watch all of it disappear through the drain. Anything that could keeps his eyes and mind preoccupied. But he didn't. He stayed standing in the water, and it was too hot for him. But he didn't care. The water belted onto his skin, leaving it red, but he had endured much worse.

It was the only place that he could show his weaknesses and fears. The tiny space confined him and left him alone, and that's how he wanted it. He wanted to break loose and let those emotions free. The ones he felt so strongly deep inside of him.

His washing was finished, but he didn't want to leave the shower just yet. Outside was cold and crawling with people. He liked the isolated area that he was in, and so he backed up and sat against the back wall with the boiling water falling onto his head. He wanted that water to beat everything out him. All the pain, the loss, the regrets; all of it. The feelings of weakness and abandonment. All those feelings he knew he could never share with anyone else. Not even Al, he didn't think he head the heart to tell him. He had to be the strong one, the one that would never break.

The droplets dropped down into his long hair and he closed his eyes, enjoying the small feeling of washing away every thing that felt dirty and wrong.

But soon his moment of bliss would be over, and he'd have to keep all of his weaknesses to himself again.

Edward stood and turned the blazing water off. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and draped it over his head. He looked straight ahead and saw the steamy mirror, and just barely he could see his reflection. His golden eyes stared back at him, drilling a hole in to his chest.

_End_

**Simple as that. Ed takes a shower and goes through some emotions. I should really try to write something happier.... It's not one of my best, but I liked the idea a lot.**


	3. Rapture The Taste

Three.

Rapture The Taste.

Characters Included: Edward & Winry.

Her blood stained fingers clenched angrily around the hole in her stomach. Her free hand clung to the wall, smearing blood across its white canvas. Her legs were becoming weaker and she wasn't sure if she could hold herself up anymore. The blood poured from her wound and she could feel it surface to her throat, beginning to fountain from her mouth. She gasped loudly and forced herself to walk to the hospital bed, her gait a wobble. She needed to get to him after all. Winry was dying, there was no stopping that. But perhaps she could save one whom she held closely in her heart. She made it to the bed, but wasn't able to collapse on to it. She fell to her knees, the floor beneath them cold, almost a painful sort of cold. Winry winced from pain, blood spilling onto the perfect white sheet of the bed. Her eyes, tired and heavy, looked up to the sleeping form. She brought a bloodied hand to his arm, tracing it carefully, leaving a thin red line. Tears welled in her heavy eyes, falling gently down her cheeks, dotting the already blood tainted sheet. All she wanted were for those golden eyes to flicker open, to show her some sign of life. She wanted to feel loved and needed, important, like she had actually meant something in this life. Edward's, the one sleeping, head turned slightly to Winry. His beautiful eyes opened, giving life to the room. Winry's mouth twitched into a small smile, elated that he had woken. Winry sucked in air painfully and gave her last breath, giving life to his own.

_End._


End file.
